Lost Soul
by hollyhwrites
Summary: Aubrey and Chloe love each, but find they need more from their relationship than they can give one another. Will Beca Mitchell be the more that they both need to bring them all together for a happy and lovingly united future? Click and find out. This is another Triple Treble, ABC story. I am rating it T for now, but that could easily change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lost Soul CH1  
Pairing: Aubrey/Beca/Chloe  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing in the Pitch Perfect universe, just flying around playing with the star characters.  
Rating: T for now  
Summary: Aubrey and Chloe love each, but find they need more from their relationship than they can give each other. Will Beca Mitchell be the more that they both need to bring them all together for a happy and lovingly united future?

…**..**

Chapter 1

Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale had been friends all of their lives. Their families had been close for generations. Some of their cousins had married, but the direct lines of the family had never married bringing the two clans together as one. At 16 Aubrey and Chloe had lost their virginity to each other and had tried to date one another, but found that though they enjoyed being intimate they weren't truly suited to be exclusive girlfriends. They were best friends who were occasionally intimate, they were partners in life, but ones who needed more than what they could get from one another intimately.

It was all frustrating to the girls because they truly did love each other and found one another attractive and both had spoken to their mothers about the situation. Finally their mothers took them to Madam Clarice Devereux. Her family was well known for being gifted with the second sight and the Posen and Beale clans put much stock in the advice given by Madam Clarice and her daughter Yvonne. The mothers sat their daughters down in comfortable chairs before Madam Clarice and Yvonne and helped explain the trouble the two young women were having to the clairvoyant women.

The two young women loved each other and were great together, but couldn't figure out what was missing in their special relationship.

Madam Clarice asked some pretty personal questions, but told the girls they had to be completely truthful. She also said that it was okay that their mothers were there because in the future their knowledge of the situation would be for the good and it would later benefit their relationship.

Finally Clarice and Yvonne fell silent each taking one of the young women's hands in their own as they closed their eyes and opened themselves up to their second sight.

"You both are strong and dominate women. You make excellent partners in life and you love one another more than anything, however you both have the need to lead in an intimate and loving relationship. You two are meant to share your life together, but not as a normal couple. You will have someone who you will both love just as much as you love each other. This young woman will need both of your love very much. She will revel in it once you convince her that your love is real and that you won't leave her or throw her away like everyone else in her life has. This girl will have walls and seem so strong on the outside, but she longs for someone to care for her. No one ever truly has, everyone close to her has neglected or abused her. She may seem tough, but she will revel in your care and the loving dominance you both will bring to your relationship. Submitting to you will make her feel cared for like she never has before. You two having that one you can take care of and love the way you both need will complete you both and bring you even closer together. You will be very happy in life with this woman in the middle. We see you falling asleep with her always safe between you." Madam Clarice opened her eyes first.

Yvonne's were still closed her voice dreamy as she then spoke. "She will be very gifted musically, but also talented in other areas. You will recognize her positively by a unique tattoo that she herself designed that is on her right wrist. It is of flowing artsy musical notes and symbols put together in such a way that they resemble an elegant cricket or grasshopper. This tattoo will be a reminder to her to never give up on her dreams no matter what life throws at her. She will be younger than you and it will be a few years before you meet her, but when you are ready she will walk right into your lives. You will both fall hard and fast, but rest assured that even though she will be scared and fight it she will fall just as hard and fast. You must be strong and not give up on her and don't take any of her venom either, but don't break her down in public. She needs her badass image in public to feel comfortable and safe. She can't let others see her as weak. This woman will only let those she loves and trusts the most see her insecurities. Your families will also help in making this woman feel loved and happy, but in a different manner than the two of you will. They will make her feel like a real daughter and sister for the first time in her life. You all will help heal her lost soul and broken heart."

Chloe, Aubrey, and their moms sat stunned at what they had heard. The girls were destined to be in a lifelong polyamorous relationship with another woman. The young women were both basically to dominant and needed their counterpart to care for and love. Someone to share who would complete them both. They all thanked Madam Clarice and Yvonne and left to head back home.

Over the next few years the tale of their visit to Madam Clarice and Yvonne became something of family folklore and all in both of their families looked forward to the day when they all met the woman who was meant to be Chloe and Aubrey's shared true love.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

Beca Mitchell got out of the taxi retrieving her bag with her laptop and mixing gear out of the trunk herself leaving the guy with the cart to pull out the rest of her things. She was at Barden on scholarship after refusing to attend using her father's offer of a free education because he worked at the University. Beca refused to give the man any kind of a hold on her life. Her parents threw her away, but had still kept an insufferable hold on her life to make sure their secret didn't get found out. She was now 18 and received a monthly stipend from her grandparent's estate that would help her pay her expenses that weren't covered by her scholarship. The small brunette glanced briefly at a boy singing in a nearby car before it moved away and then she headed to the dorm the bubbly blonde had pointed out. Beca headed off with a whistle in her mouth and a smirk on her face.

She quickly unpacked doing what she could to not focus on her creepy roommate who didn't talk to her, but stared at her like Beca was a bug that needed to be crushed. Unfortunately, once the brunette had all of her things unpacked her father showed up. He ignored Kimmie Jin just as the Korean girl ignored him.

"I see you are still wasting your time with music. I still find it hard to believe you are good enough at anything to have been given a scholarship to an Ivy League university such as this. I guess sending you off to boarding schools at such an early age really paid off for you even if you didn't make any friends. You probably won't make any here either, not that I'm surprised. You never were a very likeable child." The man had no qualms about berating his daughter in front of her roommate. The other girl actually looked disgusted by the man's behavior.

"Dr. Mitchell I think it would be best if we went our own ways. You obviously don't care for me as this is the first time I have talked to you in person in nearly 14 years. I am 18 now and no longer need you or your ex-wife's support for anything. Not that I ever did have it. I had a revolving door of nannies from the time I was born until I was five because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants or your ex-wife couldn't keep her legs closed. Then I was sent off to boarding schools from the time I was five and was stuck in all kinds of summer camps every year so you and she didn't have to remember you had a child. I didn't even know about your divorce when I was 7 until a year later. The letter I received upon my 18th birthday from my deceased grandparents was the only loving thing I ever received from either side of my family. They knew my parents didn't want me and wouldn't provide for me once I reached 18, so they locked up their wills tighter than a drum and made me their sole heir. Even without the scholarship I would be able to pay for college. They said they loved me and hoped they could be there to watch me grow up, it was rather unfortunate that they died in a plane crash when I was only two years old. Now Dr. Mitchell I think it would be best if you left now before someone associates such a loser as you think I am, to you. You wouldn't really want anyone to know that I am your daughter or that you even have a daughter. You have never wanted anyone to know before why should we change things now."

Forgetting that he had a witness the man slapped his daughter across the face. "You are a disgrace to me. The way you dress and act and the fact you are a dyke are all shameful. You will never speak to me like you have today ever again young lady. Don't go calling on me if you get in trouble, I do not and will not claim you as my daughter." With that he turned and walked out of the room.

"Well at least that is one good point to this shitty day and proves nothing has really changed between us." The small woman said to herself as she wiped a small trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth with a tissue that her roommate offered.

"I am going to the activities fair." The quiet girl said before she too disappeared out of the room.

Not feeling like staying in her room anymore Beca decided to check out the activities fair as well and thought she might walk around campus for a while to get a feel for the place. She had already gotten an internship at the campus radio station, but thought there might be some other groups or activities she might be interested in.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

"This is so not going well, Chloe." Aubrey was getting very discouraged with their prospects of singers to fill out the many openings they had in the Barden Bellas. "I mean I know we are only looking for good singers now instead of hot babes with bikini ready bodies, but we aren't even getting many of those. I mean bologna Barb wouldn't even sign-up for auditions. We have only had like 7 girls all day sign up so far."

"We'll be fine Brey. We just have to stay positive. We still have another month to recruit for auditions and more girls always show up than actually sign-up anyway. I think it would be good if we shook things up a little this year and didn't stick to the boring set lists the Bellas have used in the past. We used to dream about taking the Bellas into a new direction the last three years. We are the captains this year and we can move the Bellas forward for the first time in many years." Chloe was the more optimistic of the duo.

"I don't know Chloe we made it all the way to New York last year with that traditional set list. I think it could get us there again." Aubrey was desperate to redeem herself after her humiliating performance at the ICCA championships.

"Brey we never would have even placed in the finals last year even without you getting sick and you know it. Compared to the others that were there our act was a snooze fest. You agreed with me then. Stop hanging onto the nasty boot heels of Alice and her cronies and let's make our own mark on the Barden Bellas." The redhead argued.

"Let's just get some members then we can figure out what to do about the set list." The blonde turned back focusing on the crowd around them hoping to get a few more women interested in the Bellas.

"What about her?" The ginger pointed to a tiny brunette with dark make-up and clothes with lots of piercings and a few tattoos. She was adorable even with the devil may care attitude she was sporting.

"I don't know she looks pretty alternative. She probably wouldn't be interest in acapella." Although secretly Aubrey also thought the tiny young woman looked adorable.

Their exchange with the small woman didn't go how they had hoped and the brunette walked away claiming she didn't sing. Aubrey huffed as she watched the alt-girl walk away, the girl had gotten under her skin, but not in a bad way. The little brunette wasn't the type she was usually attracted to, but the blonde couldn't deny that she was attracted to her. Looking over at her best friend she saw the redhead was also watching the girl walk away with attraction shining in her eyes. There was something about the girl that drew them both, but now was not the time, they still had potential Bellas to recruit.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**Well here is another triple treble I have been working on. I hope you enjoy. Looking forward to hearing your opinions so drop me a quick word or two in the little box below. Until Next Time…Holly**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lost Soul CH 2  
Pairing: Aubrey/Beca/Chloe  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 2

Two weeks later the senior Bellas saw the small alt-girl again. The duo was having lunch with their mothers when the two girls saw the small brunette with earbuds in her ears sitting at a table across the restaurant working on her laptop. Chloe, Aubrey, and their moms were in a booth that had plants hanging at the side of it that gave them that modicum of privacy. Aubrey was the first one to spot her and bumped Chloe nodding toward the brunette. They both smiled when they saw her nodding her head to the apparent music playing in her earbuds as she worked on her laptop. She looked adorable.

The mothers saw the looks and smiles and followed their daughters' gazes to the girl in question. "She's cute." Jennifer Posen commented. "Who is she?"

The girls blushed at being caught. "We don't know. We tried to get her to sign up for the Bellas, but she said she didn't sing. We didn't get her name, but there is just something about her." Aubrey sighed taking a sip of her drink.

Caitlyn Beale smiled at the girls. "It seems she made quite the impression on you for it to have been such a short acquaintance. Maybe you should go over and talk to her."

"I don't think that would go over very well. She seems like a pretty private person. This is actually the first we've seen her since the activities fair two weeks ago." Chloe saw the girl was packing up her stuff. "Besides it looks like she's leaving."

A man they recognized as a BU professor sat down in the booth on the other side of the plants from the booth they occupied along with a blonde woman. The young brunette was absorbed in checking her phone and was walking by the booth towards the exit when the professor reached out roughly grabbing the girl's arm abruptly halting her. "Still have your head in the clouds I see." He growled.

The four women at the nearby table quieted down to watch and listen.

"Or I could have just been ignoring you like you have me all my life. I find it kind of ironic that you of all people married a child psychologist who helps troubled kids when you hate children. I mean you never loved me or spent any time with me. You and my so-called mother, the uncaring Senator, never once gave a rat's ass about me. Did you know I was the only five year old to live at that first boarding school you sent me to. Most of the other kids my age were only daytimers who were picked up at the end of the school day. Normally actual boarders didn't start living on campus until they were 10-12 years old. You and mother paid extra to have me sent there so young and I wasn't allowed to tell anyone who my family was. Everyone believed I was some orphan of a wealthy family and was sent there to keep me out of an orphanage. It wasn't until I was older that I found out my own parents started that rumor." The girl hissed out as she yanked her arm from the man.

"I thought we were in agreement that you didn't want anyone to know I was your daughter or that you even had a daughter. Me being such a disgrace and all. I mean what would everyone think if they found out you had a hidden daughter, because once 19 years ago you got drunk and had unprotected sex with your wife? I am actually glad you and the Senator never wanted me and ignored me because I think you two would have screwed me up even more with your attention than your neglect. I believe I spoke with you less than a dozen times in the first five years of my life and none whatsoever once you had the family cook and chauffer take me to boarding school. This is the second time in the last two weeks you have snarled at me and I think it should stop. I am an adult now. I am here on scholarship and need neither you nor the Senator for anything ever again. I put away a good chunk of change from the allowance the Senator sent me since I was 10. She paid me to keep quiet that I was her kid. No one knows she has one and I am fine with that. As far as I am concerned I am an orphan just my parents didn't die, they threw me away. I do thank you though for hiding me away in some good schools and summer camps. I worked my ass off to be able to get into college on my own so that I could wash my hands of you both as soon as I turned 18. Now let's stick with what has worked for us since I was born. You have no daughter and I have no parents. You are a creepy stranger who is harassing me." The girl smirked.

The man stood quickly his harsh grip returning to the girl's arm. "Why the hell did you have to come to this school? I heard you had other scholarship opportunities."

"This was the best school that offered me a full ride although it is an athletic scholarship instead of one in music like I preferred, also I liked the school when I toured it. When I accepted I didn't know about my grandparents provisions for me or that you taught here, however other than you this place doesn't seem too bad. Now if you could just continue to ignore me it would really be great." The freshman once again yanked her arm from his grip and saw him move his hand like he wanted to slap her again. "Nuh uh, Professor. I wouldn't go smacking me around again, you are in a public place this time with more witnesses than my mute roommate." Beca looked down at his hand as her supposed father shoved it into his pocket.

"You are right you're no daughter of mine. I never wanted you and I never will just make sure you remember that."

The girl laughed. "How the hell could I forget? It's not like it is news to me. No one has ever wanted me and I doubt that will ever change, but I am okay with that. I'm used to it by now."

The man only growled before turning and storming out of the restaurant.

The smirking girl turned to the confused and upset blonde woman left behind. "Sheila, his wife right?"

"Yes. I am sorry, I had no idea the type of relationship you had with your parents. Thomas always told me that you were just upset about the divorce like teenagers were prone to be. I've never seen my husband act that way." The woman looked worried as she watched her husband get in his car and drive off. They had met to have lunch, but she guessed he didn't want to anymore and she was rather upset that he left her there without a word.

The brunette slid into the booth across from her stepmother. "Listen, I did some research on the both of you. Let's just say I know my way around computers. You are way too good for Thomas Mitchell. You may hate me for what I am about to tell you, but you deserve the truth so maybe you can move on and find a good man to share your life with. Thomas was never faithful to the Senator nor was she to him. You, however as far as I could find, have always been a faithful and loving wife to your husband, but he has never returned that faithfulness. He is known around campus for having affairs with attractive students and teachers alike. The weekly evening meeting he has with staff and some students is a sham. He meets with his latest affair at a small apartment on the other side of town. The reason you were never able to have children was because as soon as he found out the Senator was pregnant with me he had a vasectomy so he couldn't have children ever again. As far as I can tell he has done nothing but lie to you from the beginning slowly stealing you blind." She turned digging in her bag pulling out a purple USB memory stick sliding it across the table. "On this are pictures and videos of his infidelity and proof of him robbing your inheritance and the accounts he has hidden it in. There are also names of some good lawyers on there. I have looked deep into who you are. You help kids who think that no one can or will help them and I respect that more than you know. I hope you don't hate me forever for what I have done, but I felt like this was the right thing to do, you deserve better." She went to stand, but the other woman grabbed her arm keeping her seated.

"Did no one ever really care for you?"

"It's a little late to try and save me, Doc. The family cook and her husband, the family chauffer, who took me to my first boarding school did watch out for me as much as they could when I was little, but had to be careful because anyone who became close to me ended up unemployed. The couple found other employment once I was out of the house and they wrote me occasional letters and sent me birthday cards and Christmas presents, but they were an older couple and by the time I was 12 they had both passed on due to illness and even that little bit of care ended. Don't feel sorry for me, I made the best of the education provided and I am now my own person."

"I did a little research of my own and you are an incredible young woman. You graduated at the top of your class, you are some sort of musical genius or something, and apparently very skilled at computers since computer engineering is one of your majors along with music. Although you do seem a little small to be going to college on a full ride athletic scholarship. I heard you were the only freshman to be competing in all three events and that there were only four of you on the team doing so. Two guys and one other girl and they are all seniors. I don't know much about your sport, but I look forward to seeing what you can do." Sheila lifted up the usb drive. "I have been suspicious about Thomas for a while, but he covers his tracks well. I will look over the information you have given me and take action accordingly. My best friend is a very dangerous divorce attorney and I have already spoken to her about my suspicions. She recommended me using her private investigator. If you really have accumulated the proof you say you have I may not need that investigator. My best friend may want to offer you a moonlighting job if you are as good as I bet you are."

Laughing the young woman offered her hand. "It has been interesting meeting you Sheila and just so you know I am way better than good. If you need any more help my contact information is also on that drive. I better get going or I'm going to be late for a special practice my coach has called and have to workout even more. Extra PT is a favorite punishment of my new coaches."

"It has been interesting meeting you too, Beca." The older woman shook the girl's hand turning it when she saw the tattoo. "That is a really cool tattoo. What is that, musical notes? They look sort of like a cricket or something."

"Yeah, I designed it myself and the guy promised that he would keep it exclusively for anyone me. It helps me remember to not give up on my dreams and just keep going." Beca stood. "Be careful Sheila. Thomas doesn't strike me as someone who will take being raked over the coals in divorce court well and I would appreciate it if you could keep my name out of it. The man has already proven he has no problem smacking me around. I wish you all the best, but I really must go." She released the older woman's hand.

"I'll keep you out of it and you will be hearing from me, Beca. Take care and you be careful too." Sheila Mitchell waved as her stepdaughter saluted her and left. Sighing the blonde woman looked down at the usb stick sliding it into her purse before pulling out her phone as she too stood. Her call was answered on the third ring. "Tayler I think I am ready to move forward. I need to go over some possible evidence in a secure location. Can I stop by your office?"

"Yeah I can be there in less than an hour."

"I got it from the stepdaughter I had never met before. She is a pretty amazing young woman who has been treated awful by her parents all her life. She may not accept it, but I am going to be her friend even if she doesn't like it. I don't think she has ever really had one before." Sheila chuckled at something her friend said. "Yes, I am on my way now and I will explain everything. See you soon." The woman hung up before also quickly leaving the restaurant.

…..

"Oh my god! It's her and I called her a bitch when we first met." Aubrey put her head in her hands once the other table had been vacated.

"It's going to be okay Brey, Beca seemed to think it was funny you called her that when she called acapella lame. I don't think it bothered her much. However, I can't believe that her parents treated her so horribly. Madam Clarice was right about her. She does need us. I am curious about what sport she is here for. Beca really is tiny. I can see her being a hacker girl and even into music, but the athlete part, I don't see so much, at least not on a level that she received a full ride scholarship." Chloe rubbed her best friend's back in an attempt to soothe her best friend.

The older women smiled at their daughters. "She really is adorable and it was impressive how she stood up to the man who was supposed to be her father. That girl will someday soon have the love, care, and family she was always denied and we will be it." Jennifer placed her hand on her daughter's bowed head.

"I just wanted to pull her into a hug when she was telling about how she was treated. I don't see how anyone could do that to their child and I bet Beca was an adorable little girl. She sure is a tiny little thing and quite adorable now. We now know her first name, but not her last." Caitlyn tapped her bottom lip like she was trying to puzzle out how to find out more about the girl.

"Actually, it might be Mitchell. The man that grabbed her was Dr. Mitchell. He is a Barden professor and teaches some kind of literature classes. He does have a reputation on campus for chasing coeds and young teachers and assistants." Chloe informed the table.

"I hope that Beca's stepmom gets away from such a horrible man soon. She seemed like a pretty nice lady." Caitlyn observed.

The four women finished up their lunch discussing ways that the girls might meet and get to know Beca.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**Thanks again to all of you for your great response to my stories. I love hearing from you. Until Next Time…Holly**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Lost Soul  
Pairing: Aubrey/Beca/Chloe  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 3

It was nearly two weeks later before the two Bella captains saw Beca again. They had went earlier than normal to the gym to work out and they saw her there in a tight pair of black yoga pants and a black sports bra. There was a coach putting Beca and three other students through their paces. The redhead and blonde could hardly take their eyes off of the small brunette. Now they could see the athletic side of the girl. Her body was fit and quite awesome. They both completed their usual routine, but the coach was still pushing his athletes, but now they were stretching out with high level yoga.

"Come on Brey, let's head to the locker room. I don't know about you, but I'm in need of a cold shower." Chloe pulled her friend away before the seniors both spontaneously combusted from watching Beca doing her sexy yoga moves.

They were almost done with their showers when the most amazing voice filled the practically empty locker room. The two Bellas both froze water cascaded over them as they paused listening as the song Titanium filled the air. They heard a curtain from a stall down the row from their stalls open and close before the water turned on. Each Bella stuck a head out of their stalls looking at one another in wonder. Aubrey's eyes widened as Chloe left her stall naked moving towards the one the singing was coming from. The ginger turned to the blonde winking before opening the curtain and stepping inside.

"You can sing!"

"Dude!" The girl shouted attempting to close the curtain only to have Chloe rip it back open.

Aubrey grabbed her towel as she moved to follow her best friend.

"How high does your belt go?" Chloe turned off the water as she tried not to stare at Beca who was now in the corner of the stall.

"My what? Oh my god!" Beca couldn't believe what was happening to her.

"You have to audition for the Bellas."

Trying not to look at the hot body before her the brunette averted her eyes. "I can't concentrate on anything your saying till you cover your junk."

"Just consider it. One time we sang back up for Prince. His butt is so tiny I could like hold it with one hand." Chloe leaned closer to Beca who was now trying to hide herself behind the shower curtain.

Aubrey could hardly believe what Chloe was doing, but she did recognize the voice of the girl talking. It was Beca. Chloe and Beca were naked in the shower together. Her thoughts and body were seriously going to overheat. The blonde crept up to the edge of the stall to listen and maybe step in if need be.

Beca dropped her shampoo and the things she was holding as the curtain slipped from her grasp. The freshman turned into the wall in an attempt to hide. "Seriously, I am nude."

Chloe moved closer. "You were singing Titanium right?"

"You know David Guetta?" Beca was surprised.

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah, that song is my jam. My lady jam."

"That's nice." Beca turned back to the wall trying to ignore the images that information put into her head.

Outside the stall Aubrey too was shocked, not able to believe Chloe just told Beca that. She peeked around the curtain and saw how closely Chloe was standing to the small woman. She had the girl backed into the corner and was almost touching her. It was a good thing Beca didn't have her BU rape whistle on her or Aubrey was sure the freshman would be blowing it by now.

She heard the redhead continue. "It is. That song really builds." The redhead winked.

Beca had no idea how to respond to that going with "Gross." Although that wasn't exactly how she was feeling.

"Can you sing it for me?"

Beca nearly swallowed her tongue as did the blonde outside the stall. "Dude no! Get out!"

"Not for that reason. I'm not leaving here till you sing, so…" Chloe hoped she was playing it right as she feigned relaxing and sighed as if bored, but fine with waiting.

Beca couldn't believe she was going to give in, but she saw no other way to get the girl to leave. She began to sing soon followed by the redhead and they sounded great together.

Outside the stall Aubrey was mesmerized and couldn't help stepping into the opening and joining them in harmony. Their voices blended magically and it seemed the last bars hung in the air for a few moments as the women fell silent. Chloe and Aubrey staring at Beca while she was staring back at them before the smaller woman felt a little embarrassed and looked away.

"Oh, I'm pretty confident about all this. Actually we both are." Chloe glanced at Aubrey who held her towel in her hand, but it wasn't covering much.

Looking at both women Beca inwardly groaned. "You both should be." She said aloud.

Chloe handed the small athlete her towel. "So should you."

"I really need to take a shower." Beca took the towel holding it before her.

"We will go if you promise to come to auditions at 10 tomorrow morning." The redhead again looked ready to stand there until she received the promise.

"You really do have a lovely voice and I think you would sound great in the Bellas. I'm sorry I was so rude when we first met." Aubrey really did feel bad about that.

"Thanks and don't worry about it. I was pretty rude myself and you seemed really passionate about your singing and your group."

The blonde and redhead both smiled.

"So are you going to audition?" The blonde asked.

"It doesn't seem I really have a choice. I'll be there."

"Promise?" The redhead inquired.

"Promise." Beca couldn't help but smile at the radiant looks she got from the women.

"Excellent. Oh I am Chloe by the way and this is Aubrey. She's the captain and I'm the co-captain of the Barden Bellas."

"Beca." The brunette offered. "I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow, but now I would really like to shower I have class soon."

"Oh right." Chloe stepped out of the shower stall joining Aubrey. "See you at auditions!" They both called out as the shower curtain closed and the water started up once more.

…

Once back in their apartment they plopped down side by side on the sofa. "I can't believe you did that! Even more I can't believe it worked." Aubrey smiled excited about seeing Beca again the next day even as she was scared about being able to find enough decent singers to fill the openings in the Bellas ranks.

"Did you see her body? I had a very hard time not drooling as I was trying to convince her to come to auditions." Chloe turned into the blonde to begin kissing her neck. "I don't know about you, but being that close to our woman has gotten me very hot and bothered. I think we can come up with something better than a cold shower to help get our bodies back under control." She shifted on top of the blonde straddling her legs before nipping at the pulse point of her best friend and so much more. Their relationship would not be fully defined until they made Beca theirs.

Aubrey growled and stood striding quickly into their bedroom completely in agreement with her redhead.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**A quick but short update. I am glad so many are enjoying this story I hope you continue to do so. Thanks again to all of you for the feedback be it good or not so good. LOL Take care everyone. Until Next Time…Holly **


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Lost Soul  
Pairing: Aubrey/Beca/Chloe  
Rating: T for now

…**..**

Chapter 4

The next day the auditions were going okay and the seniors had heard a few promising singers. The two Bellas agreed that the quiet girl was better than the girl that had cried the whole way through her audition. The two lady captains were getting nervous as the auditions were almost over and they still hadn't seen Beca and were both very disappointed when the final singer left the stage and the auditions were being called to a close. However, that was when Chloe saw Beca shyly step onto the edge of the stage.

"Oh hold on, there is one more." The redhead smiled at Beca as the freshman moved onto the stage informing the Bellas she didn't know she had to prepare a specific song. Chloe could have smacked herself for forgetting to tell Beca about the audition song. "That's okay. Sing anything you want."

Beca pointed to the cup on the desk. "May I?"

The redhead nodded in the affirmative. The two Bellas watched as Beca sat cross legged before them and began tapping out a rhythm with her hands and the cup before she began singing 'You're going to miss me when I'm gone'. It was the best audition of the day by far and Chloe knew she was beaming by the time it was over.

Aubrey was blown away as well, although she didn't like the adoring looks Beca was getting from one of the guys that had auditioned earlier. She really didn't like it when it seemed that Beca knew him.

After the auditions Chloe and Aubrey disappeared to the Bellas practice hall to set-up for hoodnight as they discussed who they wanted for the Bellas. Beca was a definite, they also chose Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Fat Amy, Lily, Kori, Ashley, Denise, Mary Elise, and Jessica. They mapped out where everyone's dorm was and prepared for kidnapping them, saving Beca for last.

The new girls had all completed the oath and were now Bellas although Aubrey worried what the new season was to bring.

…..

Once at the aca-initiation party Beca had fallen back as Aubrey and Chloe led the girls down to the bottom of the seats near the stage where the beer and music were both generously offered. The seniors looked around for Beca when they heard a guy holler out "Becaw!" a couple of times. It was the guy from the auditions, Jesse or Jerry or something. It bothered them both that he and Beca seemed to get on so well.

Chloe began moving up the aisle to better hear what was going on between the two freshmen and was relieved when she heard the guy ask loudly "Are my eyes deceiving me or is my favorite lesbro a Barden Bella now?" The two conversed like good friends or siblings or something similar, yet if the guy referred to Beca as his lesbro then that meant Beca was a lesbian. Chloe quickly texted Aubrey who was still watching the scene from below with fire flashing in her eyes.

The ginger watched that fire calm as the blonde read the text informing her of the true nature of the situation. Once the Treble left Chloe moved in pulling Beca close. "I am so glad we met. I think you are going to be fast friends with Aubrey and me."

"Yeah, well you've both seen me naked." Beca winked at the very pretty redhead that was practically kissing her.

"Would you like a drink? I'm going to go get myself one."

"I'm fine, I don't have much of a tolerance for alcohol."

"Well, I'm going to head down and get another. You should come down and join us and at least dance and socialize Becs." The redhead turned and began walking away. "This ginger needs her jiggle juice." She slapped her ass liking that said area had Beca's full attention. She heard Beca call out "Make good choices" as she walked away.

Beca sighed and decided to move closer to the dance floor and maybe talk with a few of the other Bellas. She talked with Mary Elise for a bit before Fat Amy cornered her sharing outrageous tales about Tasmania, where apparently not a lot of people have teeth. She was briefly alone in the crowd when a Treble with a backwards baseball cap approached her.

"Beca right? I really liked your audition today. The Bellas could really use someone like you." He brought his hand up running it down her arm. "Would you like to dance with me or maybe we could even go somewhere more private and get to know one another?"

"You really need to slow down dude. Do many women just jump to have private time with you upon first acquaintance?"

"Acapella girls do. The Treblemakers are legends in our world."

Beca snorted. "In your own mind maybe. You really need to back off dude, seriously. I am the total opposite of interested. You need to go hook up with some Treble groupie or something."

"I'm Hat by the way." The guy hadn't seemed to listen to a thing she had said.

"Hat. You really go by that?" Total loser, Beca thought at that announcement.

"Yeah, we call the guy who rides the unicycle all the time Uni or Unicycle."

"Your guys aren't too creative, huh?"

The guy leaned into Beca taking her arms as she tried to lean away. "I can show you how creative I am."

Beca pushed him back as he attempted to steal a kiss though he didn't let go of her arms. "Dude you really need to back off. I'm a lesbian and in no way interested in what you are offering."

"I bet I could get you to change your mind or at least go bi. You are the best singer on the Bellas and I find that really hot. I also like little women with big tits. You are perfect for me."

"If you weren't so drunk at the moment I would kick you in the balls, but I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt that alcohol is the reason you are being such a dick right now." She pushed at him again to no avail.

"I'm not that drunk and I wasn't drunk at all when you graced the stage earlier today. I have wanted you since I first laid eyes on you."

"Well you are just going to have to get used to living with disappointment, because we aren't happening." Beca was getting pretty pissed off at the guy, but didn't want to make a scene. Hat growled and pulled her towards him as he tried once more to steal a kiss. She turned her head away searching the crowd for Jesse to help her. Her eyes landed on Aubrey's. "Help me!" She mouthed as she tried once more to push the much larger guy off of her.

…..

Aubrey had been searching the crowd for Beca and had just noticed that Hat had cornered someone when she saw Beca's head appear as she tried to avoid the guy's advances. Beca's plea for help had the blonde seeing red. She grabbed Chloe by the arm as she made her way across the area towards a struggling Beca. "Our girl needs help!" Aubrey said at Chloe's questioning glance.

Chloe looked to where Brey was headed and also saw red as she caught sight of Beca struggling with Hat. The guy was a known skirt chaser who thought he could have any woman he wanted.

"Come on Beca. I could open your world up and you would forget all about being a lesbian. Hey, we could even maybe share a girl. That would be hot wouldn't it?"

"You are one sick asshole. I really don't want to have to knee you in the nuts because you will probably vomit on me, but honestly I would rather have vomit on me than have you touching me anymore."

Before she brought her knee up though Aubrey and Chloe were there knocking Hat away from Beca. Aubrey caught the small brunette as she stumbled as Hat tried to keep a hold of the new Bella. Aubrey brought Beca in holding her close to her body.

Chloe pushed Hat again making him fall completely to the ground. "When a woman says no she means no. Bellas and Trebles do not mix Hat, besides she already told you she didn't even like guys at all. You need to move on to one of your little groupies and leave Beca and the rest of the Bellas alone."

"But Beca is so pretty and her voice is amazing. She is really the one I want." The guy tried to stand up, but wasn't having much successful.

Jesse had seen what was going on and had come to help his friend and heard what Hat had said. "Hat you need to leave Beca alone. She is like my little sister man and she is a lesbian. You'll get over her and find someone else. Leave her alone." He pushed the guy flat on the ground as Hat tried once more to rise. Jesse turned to the three women seeing how protectively the two senior Bellas were holding Beca between them. "You guys might want to get Beca out of here. I don't know this guy much, but he seems pretty set on going after Beca tonight. I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't harass any of the other Bellas that are still here. It seems this party is beginning to wind down anyway."

"Thanks, Jesse. You're the best lesbro ever." Beca smiled at him.

"Of course, but you may have to watch a movie with me now." Jesse teased.

"You aren't that good of a brother." Beca rolled her eyes. It was still weird for her how well she had hit it off with the movie nerd from their first meeting. "I would rather visit a gynecologist."

"I still can't believe you hate movies so much. I am not giving up. I'm determined to give you a moviecation."

"Well, I guess that gives you a goal in life, bubs."

Aubrey simply chuckled at the two, they did get on like siblings. "Come on Beca let's get out of here before Hat causes anymore of a scene." She kept her arm around Beca as they said goodnight to Jesse and a few of the other Bellas that had come over to see what was going on.

Fat Amy looked pointedly at Aubrey and Chloe who each had an arm around Beca. "I think my estimation might have been off by at least three. I think we are pretty close to 50 percent instead of 10 percent." The plump blonde winked at Aubrey making her laugh.

"I believe you are right about that Fat Amy."

The others weren't sure what the two blondes were talking about, but didn't question further when they heard Bumper talking to Hat and saw he was helping the guy up. Hat tried to get around Jesse to approach Beca again.

"You better get the midget out of here. It seems that guy's got a serious toner for her right now." Fat Amy stepped in front of Beca facing the Trebles. Cynthia Rose, Lily, and Stacie joined her. "We got this Cap. We can keep them busy while you leave."

"Thanks, guys." Beca said as she moved away with the older girls as they too said their thanks to the girls. Beca usually wasn't comfortable being touched, but being held between Aubrey and Chloe oddly felt more than a little comfortable to her. For some reason it felt right and safe. The aspiring DJ decided to stay quiet about it and simply enjoy the situation for the moment it lasted.

"We're going to your dorm first so you can get what you need for tomorrow then you're going back to our place to stay the night. I don't trust Hat not to try something more." Chloe said as they stepped onto the side walk that led to Beca's dorm.

"You don't have to do that. I'm sure I'll be okay at my dorm."

Aubrey stopped and stepped in front of her girl cupping her chin gently so they were looking eye to eye. "Beca, we aren't letting you stay in your dorm tonight. We're going to take care of you and you're going to let us. Do you understand?" The blonde watched the blaze of defiance spark in Beca's dark blue eyes, but she didn't waver. "Do you understand?"

Beca couldn't explain why she wasn't arguing more with Aubrey, but something in her was responding to the tall blonde's authority as well as the true caring she saw in the blonde's eyes. It scared the crap out of her at the same time it made her heart rate speed up and her nipples get hard. "Yeah, yeah whatever." The short woman pulled her chin out of the older girl's grasp and looked away.

Aubrey smirked and winked at Chloe who had been watching the scene avidly. The blue eyed senior was excited to see how well Beca had submitted to Brey. "Come on Becs let's get your stuff." The redhead bouncing with eagerness in her slightly inebriated state.

The brunette didn't offer another word of argument as the two girls put their arms back around Beca, escorting her to her dorm and then on to their apartment.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed and continue to do so. Thanks to all of you who have read my stories and a special THANKS to those who have taken the time to Fave, Follow, and Review them. It really means a lot to me when I hear from you. Until Next Time…Holly**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Lost Soul  
Pairing: Aubrey/Beca/Chloe  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 5

Beca woke the next morning when the vibrations of the alarm on her watch went off. She had found over the years that she didn't really respond well to noisy alarms and could and did often sleep right through them, but the vibration on her wrist would wake her almost immediately. That was a bonus at the moment as she currently found herself cocooned between the two Bellas captains. Beca had discovered the night before that not only could Aubrey be all take charge, but Chloe could be as well. It was Aubrey who got the DJ to consent to staying at her and Chloe's place, however it was Chloe who put her foot down and had Beca acquiescing to sleep in the same bed between the two seniors.

For reasons Beca didn't understand the brunette found herself responding in unusual ways to the two women. She very rarely submitted to anyone for any reason, but so far she had done it easily with them. It scared her, yet she felt so safe with them. Beca had never felt truly safe before in her life. How come she did with Aubrey and Chloe? It was a weird reaction for her.

Turning off her alarm, the brunette very carefully extracted herself from between the two heavily sleeping women. It was 5 in the morning and they hadn't gotten to sleep until nearly 2 a.m., Bellas practice was at 9, but the brunette had practice early every morning usually from 6-9 for her scholarship program. She was going to have to move that practice up at least a half hour if she didn't want to be late for Bellas.

Gently closing the bedroom door behind her, Beca looked around the enormous apartment. The seniors lived on the second or top floor of an old brick department store. The bottom floor was mostly storage except where the back part of the lower level had been turned into a garage with access from the alley behind the old store. The place was owned by the Posen and Beale families and the two senior girls lived there free of charge. Their parents said it was a lot cheaper to have them live there than on campus in crap housing since they had already owned the building. The place was a big open space with moveable walls around the bedrooms and office areas. The only solid walls were around the giant master bathroom that had a huge multi-headed shower, a giant tub, and three sinks. Solid walls were around the guest bathroom too. Other than the kitchen, laundry area, and bathrooms the apartment could easily be configured any way they wanted it. It was actually a rather cool and unique place.

Quickly dressing Beca swiped some juice and a bagel from the fridge and made some coffee, setting the timer on the pot to go off around 7 when Aubrey had mentioned she would be getting up for a run. The blonde had grumbled because she had forgotten to set the coffeemaker up before they went to bed. After getting the coffee situation taken care of, Beca wrote a quick note for the sleeping women before grabbing her bags, and heading out the door.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

At 7 on the dot Aubrey's alarm went off. She groaned as she turned it off before rolling onto her back stretching like a cat and yawning. Looking over she frowned when she only saw Chloe in bed with her. Where had Beca gone? It had felt wonderful having the girl between them the night before. Easing out of bed she saw the girl wasn't in the master bath since the door was open. Leaving the bedroom she followed the scent of brewing coffee and found Beca's note.

_Aubrey and Chloe,_

_ Thanks for looking out for me last night and for having me over even if I don't think that part was strictly necessary. It was still nice that you cared. I admit I haven't slept so well like ever, even if it was only for three hours. I forgot to mention I have practice usually every morning from 6-9, but a few of my teammates practice early because of having other obligations so I am going to join them. I think I can handle 5:30-8:30. If not I can move it up to 5-8 so I can more easily make it to Bellas on time. Anyway, sorry I forgot to mention it last night. I swiped some juice and a bagel before I left, I hope you don't mind. Also, I hope the coffee turns out okay. I made it by following the recommendations on the package. I don't drink the stuff myself, chocolate milk is my morning favorite. Thanks again for looking out for me and I will see you later at Bellas._

_ Beca Mitchell_

Aubrey smiled at the small woman's thoughtfulness at making them coffee, but was also determined to find out about her schedule. It sounded like Beca was going to be pretty busy. They would probably have to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't overdo.

The blonde came back from her run to find a showered and dressed Chloe sipping coffee with a smile on her face as she read Beca's note.

Setting her coffee down the redhead retrieved a water from the fridge tossing it to Aubrey. "How was your run?"

"It was good, although I was a bit sad when I woke up and our girl was gone. She looked so adorable and innocent last night sleeping in that shirt of yours that seemed to swallow her whole with her face scrubbed clean, and her ear spike removed. I bet not many people get to see our dear Beca like that." Taking the top off the water the sweaty blonde drank deeply.

"I was sad too and I totally agree on how adorable she was. I hope we get to see her that way often. We're going to have to find out what sport Beca plays. It would be fun to go watch her whatever it is." The ginger put bagels in the toaster for herself and Brey. "It was sweet of Beca to make us coffee and it turned out pretty good too."

"Yes it did. We will talk with our girl after practice today. I have a feeling she is going to be quite the handful to deal with." Aubrey threw her bottle in the recycle bin as she headed for the shower with the redhead following behind.

"I have a feeling you're right, but I think between the two of us we can do it. She did respond well to us when we asserted ourselves at least in private. I don't think she would respond quite the same around others though." Chloe admired the blonde as she stripped and stepped into the shower.

"I agree. We're going to have to plan on getting her alone often. I want her to be all ours as soon as possible." Aubrey knew Chloe was just as eager as she was to have Beca as theirs.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

Beca ran into Bellas practice at 9 with her hair pulled into a tight ponytail that was still damp from a quick shower. She dropped her bags by a chair in the back row and was glad to take a seat and catch her breath.

Chloe and Aubrey were both pleased she made it on time and practice began. It wasn't the best of starts for the group. Most of them didn't like the set-list, they lost two girls because the broke the Treble boning oath, and they found out about pukegate. The group also weren't able to get the '1-2-3 Ah' right. As everyone was leaving Aubrey called Beca back.

"As well as those seem to suit you." The Bellas captain ran a finger over the curve of the short woman's ear indicating the many piercings. "You're going to have to take them out when we perform."

Beca huffed. "Fine."

Chloe came up putting her arm around Beca. "Hey, thanks for making the coffee this morning. You did a good job."

"Thanks."

"Beca your schedule sounds pretty full." Aubrey pulled out a yellow legal pad. "Could you share it with us to help with our practice and events scheduling. I'll also be getting the other girls schedules as well." The blonde really wanted to know so she and Chloe could take better care of their girl.

Shrugging Beca complied. "I have practice every morning for three hours. I am here on athletic scholarship so I will most likely miss some Bellas practices when I have to compete. Then I have Bellas practice daily as you know from 9-11. MWF I have Philosophy II at noon to 1, then English Comp III from 1:50-2:50. TTH I have Adv. Music Theory from 12-1:30 and Calculus II from 2-3:30. I can usually catch the lectures or labs I need for my classes at 4 in the afternoon. I also fit in around 15 or so hours a week at the radio station. I am a paid intern there."

"Wow! Did you take college courses in high school? Is that how you are taking upper level courses as a new freshman?" Chloe was surprised by Beca once again.

"Yes, but it will still take me four years, summers included, to finish school since I am aiming for a bachelors in music as well as a combined Electrical and Computer Engineering degree."

Aubrey was impressed. Beca played the rebellious uncaring alt-girl role well. "It sounds like the weekends are the only time you get a little down time."

"Yeah I usually work at the station from noon to five on Saturday and Sunday that way I only have to put in about 5 hours there during the week. It helps leave my nights open for studying."

"So when are you done tonight?" Chloe asked.

"I work 5:30-7:30 tonight at the station then the rest of the night is mine."

Aubrey smiled. "Good. We expect you at our place at 8 for dinner. Chloe and I have something we would like to discuss with you." She wasn't going to give Beca a chance to refuse.

Looking between the two women the freshman knew she really didn't have a choice in refusing. She had a feeling the two seniors would track her down and carry her back to their place if need be. Beca wasn't sure why, but she believed it whole heartedly. "Alright, dinner sounds good. I haven't had an actual real meal except what I can grab on the run in two days." Her stomach growled. "Speaking of which I need to grab an energy bar and an apple or something before class. That bagel from this morning is long gone." Beca glanced at her watch. "I really need to run. I have to drop off my gym bag and grab my books from my dorm room. See you guys tonight." The brunette saluted as she quickly picked her stuff up and hurried out of the hall.

"Definitely a handful." Aubrey stated again as the girl disappeared out the door.

Chloe chuckled beside her. "We can handle it."

The two packed up, they had classes of their own to get to.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**A quick update. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the R &amp; R. Until Next Time…Holly**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Lost Soul  
Pairing: Aubrey/Beca/Chloe  
Rating: T for now, M for later chapters

…**..**

Chapter 6

A few minutes before 8 that night the doorbell rang and Aubrey showed a tired looking Beca into her and Chloe's apartment. She took the brunette's backpack from her and groaned. "Are you carrying all your books with you?" The senior teased.

The freshman shrugged. "I'm able to work on any homework at the station after I'm done stacking CD's and records and stuff. I'm glad I was able to get it all done early tonight, now I don't have to worry about it when I get back to my dorm."

"Good, now why don't you wash up while we get dinner on the table. I hope you like spaghetti. Chloe's mom makes awesome sauce. She makes big batches of it and freezes it in small containers. It sure makes for a good quick meal and we have garlic bread and Caesar salad. I hope you're hungry because we made plenty."

The brunette's stomach grumbled at the mention of food and the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. "I guess that answers your question. It really smells good. I can't even remember the last time I've had a home cooked meal. I'll wash up, quickly."

Beca didn't see the sad look that flashed in the blonde's eyes at her last statement. Aubrey shook herself from her musings. She hadn't even really thought about it, but with Beca never really having a home the girl probably very rarely had a meal not from a restaurant or school cafeteria. There were so many things she took for granted that Beca never had.

Chloe smiled at Aubrey as she set a big colorful bowl of spaghetti and meatballs down in the middle of the table. "I hope everyone's hungry. I may have over cooked."

The seniors laughed together. "Well if we have left overs we can send some home with Beca. The Munchkins hungry. I heard her tummy growling." The blonde informed as they finished setting the table.

Beca came back into the room. "Is there anything I can help with? This really looks delicious."

"You can help us eat it. I may have made too much. What would you like to drink? We have wine, sweet tea, soda, juice, milk, water, and beer." Chloe tilted her head to the side as she ran through the list.

Beca thought she was adorable, but pulled back from the thought like she did when she had similar ones about Aubrey. They were a couple, she saw them kiss and hold hands. The two seniors were really great together and totally hot, but were just being friendly to her. Beca didn't need to get caught up in unrequited feelings. Besides she would never be the type of person who would do something to break up such a happy couple. "Sweet tea sounds good to me and I may be small, but I can eat a lot. I have a pretty fast metabolism."

Dinner was good, the girls talked easily and the freshman wasn't kidding, she really could eat a lot.

"Dude! That was an amazing meal. Red your mother's sauce is to die for. Please give her my compliments. I know I made a pig of myself, but I couldn't help it. That was like the best spaghetti I have ever had and the meatballs rocked too. Thanks guys for the really amazing meal." Beca's smile was full and genuine as she gushed over the food.

The two seniors thought their girl even more beautiful and wanted to put that smile on her face often.

"You're welcome Becs. I'll let my mom know how much you enjoyed her sauce. Now Aubrey here is the meatball maker. She learned from her grandmother. We are glad you liked it and hope to have you join us often." Chloe's face showed her happiness as the three women worked together cleaning up the table and kitchen.

The three of them settled down in the living room together. Chloe and Aubrey with wine in hand each taking a seat at either end of the couch leaving the middle open. The blonde motioned for Beca to sit there instead of on one of the chairs. The brunette sat and each of the older girls turned towards her tucking a leg up on the couch.

"So is this where I find out what it is you wanted to talk to me about?" The girl smirked.

"Yes it is." Aubrey took a big drink of her wine.

"Beca we would like to explain something to you about mine and Bree's relationship. We would like you to please just hear us out and let us finish before you say anything, okay?" The redhead asked.

Not sure what was going on Beca agreed.

"I'm sure you are aware Chloe and I are a couple, but we don't actually consider each other girlfriends completely because we aren't complete together. We are both way to take charge and run into problems with that. We have known each other all our lives and we do love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together, but we don't complete one another." Aubrey took another drink of wine before continuing.

"When we were 16 our mothers were really worried about us. Chloe and I kept going to them upset about how we could love each other so much but at the same time it wasn't enough, we kept clashing. They got together and took us to see Madam Clarice Devereux and her daughter Yvonne. They are rather famous in this part of the country." Aubrey went on to tell Beca how she and Chloe were meant to fall for another and share a love. They were meant to be in a polyamorous relationship. Leaving out the stuff about their loves past and their dominant ways to her submissive ones the blonde told how they would both be drawn to the woman meant to be theirs instantly and that they would know for sure that they had met their one by the unique tattoo on her wrist."

Chloe scooted closer to Beca. "We have both been drawn to you from the first time we saw you across the quad at the activities fair and then when we saw you other times around campus. We had no idea how to approach you and you would be off before we got a chance. That day we went to the gym early to work out and found our crush working out too, it about melted our brains. I mean you are seriously hot Becs and you hide a totally fit body under your clothes. We had no idea it was you singing until I barged into your shower. We were simply mesmerized by your beautiful voice. What all of this boils down to Beca is… we want to date you. Aubrey and I together. We are crazy about you and want to get to know you better. If all goes well, as we think it will we want you to someday soon be our girlfriend."

The brunette sat stunned between the two women she had been fighting her attraction for. "You both are interested in me? Seriously?" No one was ever really romantically interested in her.

Aubrey moved closer to the smaller woman. "Yes Beca we are very interested in you. So will you spend time with us? Let us take you out on dates? Let us get to know you and you us?"

"Please." Chloe added as she pressed closer to Beca.

"No one's ever, I mean I've never really dated or had a girlfriend. You guys are amazing and could do so much better than someone like me. I mean my family doesn't even want me. You both are way out of my league." Beca felt terrified and hopeful at the same time.

The blonde senior again took Beca's chin in her hand turning the girl's face up looking her directly in her stormy blue eyes. "Listen to me little one, you are an amazing person and your family are fools. Chloe and I would be very lucky and honored to call you ours. We would love to be your first and only girlfriends, and you need to stop thinking so little of yourself. If you keep speaking so badly about yourself I won't hesitate to turn you over my knee every time I hear it." Aubrey heard the brunette's audible gulp at that. She eased her hold on the girls chin running her fingers along Beca's jawline, up around her beringed ear, down her neck letting her hand come to rest on a small strong shoulder. "Please say yes to giving us a chance. We really want to make you ours."

Beca was quivering inside. They seemed to really want her and not just as a quick one night stand, but to date. The duo could maybe even be her girlfriends. Had she fallen asleep after filling her tummy? The small woman pinched herself, hard. Ow! Okay not dreaming.

The redhead rested her head on Beca's opposite shoulder from where Aubrey's hand rested. "Why did you pinch yourself?"

"Thought maybe I had fallen asleep and was dreaming."

Chloe laughed. "Nope, not dreaming. I also agree with Aubrey on the spanking thing. You trash talk yourself I won't hesitate to do the same, baby."

Okay now why did that not bother her more? How come she got so hot and bothered when they got all bossy on her? The younger woman closed her eyes taking a deep breath before plunging into the scary unknown. "I would like to hang out with you and get to know you. I've never been on a date before and all of this really scares me, nonetheless I'll give it a try." She felt herself blushing as she confessed.

Chloe squealed as she hugged Beca tight. "Oh Becs, you are totes adorable. I am so happy you are going to give us a shot. You are going to be ours soon. I know it."

Aubrey laughed as she joined the hug. "I'm really happy too and I agree with Chlo you are going to be ours."

Beca didn't argue she was in heaven at that moment surrounded by the two hottest women she'd ever met. She would gladly be theirs if they kept that sort of thing up. The freshman might be awkward, but not dumb.

After a few moments the three young women settled down together on the couch. The two seniors holding their girl close between them.

The redhead clicked on the television keeping the volume low. "So Becs exactly what sport do you play? I have no clue."

"Oh, I'm not telling after you called me adorable. I'm not adorable. Little yes, but I have ear monstrosities and tattoos, I'm badass. You will just have to find out on your own, though I will tell you it's not basketball."

"Beca, come on I have been dying of curiosity." The ginger pouted.

"Nope, not happening. That reminds me I will be out of town to compete this weekend. I leave right after Bellas practice Thursday and won't be back till really late Saturday night or early Sunday morning."

Aubrey didn't push on the sport, she thought Beca deserved her fun with Chloe. She was just thrilled that Beca had agreed to date them. "Okay and if you seem too far behind when you get back we can always give you private practice." The blonde leaned over kissing Beca's neck loving the reaction she got.

The brunette stuttered. "A…ah ok. No…no problem." God could she really handle dating them. Beca about went up in flames from a small kiss on the neck. "Umm, tonight has really been great and I don't want to cut it short, but I only got three hours sleep last night and I feel pretty wiped right now. I only have a few days before my first competition and can't go to it feeling ragged out. I have to do well and keep my scholarship. I need to get plenty of rest the next few nights and practice has been brutal lately because our first few competitions are pretty major. They rank us individually and as a team based on how we do. I can't let my team down."

"I am really proud of you, Beca." The blonde hugged her. Aubrey appreciated such dedication to ones endeavors.

"Me too, Becs. You should totally sleep here like last night. You said you slept really great and you will only have to get up a little early to get to your dorm to get your practice stuff. Besides you will be going to bed sooner since you won't have to walk across campus now. It all evens out. Stay with us Beca." Chloe crossed her fingers behind her back.

"We really want you to stay. I will even set my alarm and make sure you get up on time." Aubrey too was hoping their girl would stay.

"I guess I can if it's no trouble, but I have to go to sleep now and it is still early for you guys. You probably have homework and stuff to do." Beca had loved sleeping between the two women the night before, but really didn't want to intrude.

"What I have to do I can sit in bed and do." The ginger smiled.

"I only have reading and often do it while sitting in bed at night. So you can snuggle down between us and sleep and we will sleep when we're done." Aubrey stood. "Now come on little one, let's get you to bed." It felt so right having Beca in their home and caring for her.

"I'll get you something to sleep in and a new toothbrush. We can keep it in the toothbrush holder for whenever you're here." The redhead hoped it was often and already planned to start having some of the small woman's clothes be left at their place. Hell she would even buy some if it could get Beca to stay more often. Their ultimate goal was to make Beca all theirs and to have her living with them. Let the campaign begin.

After showering and slipping on one of Aubrey's t-shirts Beca slipped into the big bed soon joined by the two older girls. She set her watch to vibrate at four and saw Aubrey set her alarm for the same. It was right at ten so she would get a solid six hours which was pretty good. Chloe and Aubrey both gave her brief goodnight kisses that left Beca's lips tingling and had the rest of her feeling pretty good too.

The freshman lay mostly on her stomach with her hands tucked in practically purring when each of the seniors began absently stroking her back as they read or worked on their laptop. In minutes a light snore filled the room as an exhausted DJ fell into a deep contented sleep.

The blonde smiled down at their sleeping girl before looking up at her smiling best friend. "She is so totally adorable even with the ear monstrosities and tattoos."

The redhead's eyes danced as she nodded agreement before going back to her homework.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until Next Time…Holly**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Lost Soul 7  
Pairing: Aubrey/Beca/Chloe  
Rating: M

…**..**

Chapter 7

The following night the two older girls took Beca out to a favorite Greek restaurant of theirs that also had live music and a small dance floor. They each danced with the brunette and even with each other upon Beca's insistence.

They spent lots of time together the rest of the week even if it was sitting in the library studying and the seniors made sure Beca ate right and got plenty of rest before she left on Thursday. The freshman had left her traveling bags with her coach like everyone else that morning at practice. After Bellas practice everyone filed out the door except the captains and Beca. When the others were gone the brunette was pulled into a deep breath stealing kiss by Chloe before being turned to Aubrey to receive the same.

Beca felt a bit dazed when they let her up for air. "Wow! That's like the best sendoff ever."

"Well we still don't know what your sport is, but you better go kick some ass." Chloe hugged her girl.

"Yeah, you do your best Beca. There's a reason they gave you a scholarship. Go show them you deserve it." Aubrey hugged her too before they walked her out the door and waved bye as she met up with a few teammates to ride to the airport with them. Apparently her team had caught the interest of a wealthy entrepreneur and he was donating the use of one of his private planes to fly the team to their meets.

"I have been so busy I haven't been able to spend much time investigating what she plays. I'm going to have to do that soon. It is driving me nuts not knowing." Chloe growled.

"I have faith we will know soon." Aubrey soothed though she was just as curious.

…..

Beca was dead tired as the plane landed after midnight Saturday. Her gear bag was taken to the gym along with her teammates and the brunette carried her overnight bag and backpack out to her teammate's car. They were going to drop her off at Aubrey and Chloe's apartment on their way to campus.

The athlete rang the doorbell and was pulled into an enthusiastic hug as soon as the door opened and red hair surrounded her head. "I am so glad you're back. Did your team do well? Are you hungry? You look tired."

"Give her some breathing room Chlo." Aubrey pulled Beca into a hug as well. "It's good to have you back little one." She kissed Beca lovingly before pulling back to look her over. "Now you need to answer Chloe's questions."

The brunette chuckled. "My team is currently placed higher than they have been for nearly twenty years. I held my own pretty well. The coach was pleased. I'm starving and dead tired."

"Well you go clean up and get ready for bed while we make you something to eat. We have some leftover lasagna from dinner at Chloe's parents' house, you can have that along with a salad." Aubrey turned Beca towards the bedroom. "We will wash the clothes you're wearing and those in your bag in the morning."

Chloe smiled, perfect time to make sure some of Beca's things were left at their place and to check sizes. She and Brey were both kind of excited to pick up a few things for their girl to wear and they already had a dresser and closet space ready to fill up. They were trying really hard not to be over eager.

Beca loved coming home from her meet with people happy to have her back and caring for her. It was a first for her and it was something she could get used too. However, she pushed that thought aside, she had learned in her lifetime to never get her hopes up about things. It had been nice though when she saw Sheila had come to the two day competition in New York with her lawyer best friend, Tayler. Sheila had introduced Beca to her and the lawyer seemed pretty cool and had liked the work Beca had done in her investigation.

So far life away from boarding school was so much better than any Beca experienced thus far. Again that night she slept peacefully and safely between the two women she was growing to care about above all else.

…..

The following Friday after Bellas Beca pulled Cynthia Rose aside as they headed towards their dorms. "Hey CR! I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"What do you need? I'll let you know if I can do it." The pink haired girl smiled. She knew Beca was family and family helped each other out.

"Did you know I'm here on an athletic scholarship?"

"I did hear that from Red a few days ago, but none of us can figure out what sport your tiny ass plays." The bigger girl laughed.

"Yeah Chloe has been driving me nuts about it. Well tomorrow is a huge tournament and its being held at the Philips Arena in Atlanta. I have arranged admittance for all the Bellas if they are interested and even tickets for Chloe and Aubrey's moms since they are supposed to be spending time together after practice tomorrow. The tournament starts at noon. I thought you could be the sharer of this news, but you can all find out together what sport I play. You interested in helping out. None of you have to go, but I know Chloe and Aubrey will. They already said they wanted to if I told them when and where."

CR clapped her on the shoulder. "I'm in and I'm curious as well. I'll help you out." She leaned close. "Just between us, are you dating one of our Captains?"

"You swear it stays between us?" Beca really had no problem sharing the information and she and the seniors had said that they would be honest if asked.

"I swear." Cynthia Rose crossed her heart.

Beca smiled. "I'm dating both of them."

"You're shittin' me. Do they know?" The taller girl hoped her friend wasn't playing the older girls.

"Yeah, they actually pursued me together. They wanted to date me since the activities fair, though we didn't start dating until after hood night." Beca blushed a little at the confession.

"Damn, you go girl. Props for Shawty. She got game." CR fist bumped Beca. "I will take care of everything first thing at practice in the morning. I take it you won't be there?"

"No, I have warm-ups and stuff before we head to Philips Arena. I really appreciate this CR."

"Anytime Beca and whatever you're doing tomorrow kick a little ass will you."

"I'll do my best and thanks again." The two Bellas waved bye as they separated heading for their dorm rooms.

…..

The next morning as soon as everyone was in the practice room CR spoke up. "Well you aca-bitches I got news. I know that our little Hobbit Bella is competing in some major tournament at Philips Arena in Atlanta today. It starts at noon and we all can get in free of charge including Chloe and Aubrey's moms. I still don't know what sport, but Beca said we would find out when we got there. You don't have to go if you don't want, but the tickets are there if you're interested."

"When did you find out?" Aubrey asked.

"Beca asked me to deliver the message today as a surprise after practice yesterday since Red has been trying so hard to get her to confess." Cynthia Rose admitted.

The others laughed as the redhead blushed.

"I think we should all change into Barden shirts or something and go cheer our Midget on." CR added to her Captains.

Chloe looked hopefully over at Aubrey. "Alright, who is wanting to go?"

Everyone raised their hand. Aubrey wondered if Beca had any idea how many friends she was making. "Alright everyone, go change to represent Barden and meet back here at 10:30 and we will head over. Who all is going to drive?" Once everything was figured out Chloe and Aubrey called their moms as they headed to their apartment.

Chloe and Aubrey were riding with their moms and Stacie was driving her car as was Lily. CR, Denise, and Fat Amy rode with Stacie while Jessica and Ashley rode with Lily.

"I am so excited to see what sport Beca plays." Chloe bounced in the backseat.

Caitlyn Beale laughed. "I am glad you girls are getting closer with Beca. I look forward to meeting her."

"So do I. She sounds like an interesting young woman." Jennifer Posen too was glad things were going well with Beca.

Once they reached the Arena they all parked together and made their way inside. They saw buses from some major schools like Notre Dame, Duke, Harvard, Yale, North Western, and several others. It was obvious whatever was going on it was a major event.

Aubrey's mom saw Sheila Mitchell as she walked in and recognized the woman with her. Tayler was a fellow lawyer, except she was a divorce attorney where Jennifer was not. Aubrey's mom thought it would be a great way to bring Sheila into their group.

"Tayler! Hi! It's good to see you again." Jennifer greeted the woman.

"Jennifer Posen, it has been a while. Are you here for the tournament?" Tayler hugged the blonde.

"Yes, my daughter's good friend is competing. They are in the Barden Bellas together. Actually all of the Bellas are here to support Beca."

"Beca? Beca Mitchell?" Taylor glanced at Sheila.

"Yes, that's her. Do you know her?" Jennifer asked.

"That's who we are here to see as well. My friend Sheila is a friend of Beca's. We went to New York last week and watched her compete in a grueling two day tournament. Well it wasn't so bad for those in only one event, but some competed in two or all three categories. Beca is one of the ones who competes in all three. Today is a major points tournament. Only the top ten individuals from last week's different tournaments all over the country, as well as the top overall teams, are able to compete today." Tayler informed.

"So I take it Barden made it into the competition." Jennifer deduced. "Oh, I didn't mean to be rude. This is my friend Caitlyn Beale, her daughter Chloe is also in the Bellas and good friends with Beca." She then introduced their daughters and the rest of the girls.

Sheila was really pleased to see Beca had made friends and they were coming to support her.

"Hey Chloe! Aubrey!" A male voice called.

The girls turned to see Jesse and Benji approaching.

"Did Becaw tell you guys that if you wanted to find out what sport she played to come here too? I got a vague text from her this morning. She really finds it funny that people don't see her as an athlete." Jesse grinned. "Hey this my roomy Benji. He is also a bro of Beca's."

The girls laughed. For a Treble Jesse was a pretty okay guy. "Hey Jesse. Nice to meet you Benji." Aubrey introduced the guys to everyone. "Now let's get inside and find out what the hobbit competes in. Only Sheila and Tayler know at the moment."

The two women in question laughed as they all entered the Arena heading for a ticket window.

Stepping out of the corridor they saw many people in white down on the court and sitting around it. Many stretching or warming up with rapiers in hand.

"Shorty is a swordfighter! I guess she really is badass even if I could fit her in my pocket." Fat Amy cracked them up.

They looked around and saw the Barden blue and gold on a banner cheering on the Barden Buccaneers. Apparently that was what the fencing team was called.

The group moved to join the other spectators rooting for Barden. They took their seats and began looking around for their small friend.

"Do you guys see Beca yet?" Chloe asked as she looked around the floor. All the Buccaneers had one dark blue sock and one gold one on to help them stand out from the other teams also in white. The team had the school crest on the upper left side of their chests.

"What does the blue, red, and/or green little hash marks on the fencer's right shoulder mean?" Aubrey asked.

"They are the types of events the fencer is competing in. Red is Foil, blue is Epee', and green is Saber. Beca is competing in all three. One other woman on her team does so and two men." Sheila informed them.

A girl and guy sitting in front of them with 'Buccaneer fencers Rule' t-shirts on turned to them. "Are you guys new to the sport?" The kinky haired brunette girl asked.

"Yes, it's most of our first times to such an event." Chloe smiled.

"I'm Beverly and this is my boyfriend, Trevor. I am a total fencing fangirl and he is a fencing geek too. We both fence, but not at this level. This is the first year Barden has done so well as a team and also the first time we have had more than like one or two of our fencers make it so far individually." Bev spouted. "So anything you need to know just ask me or Trev here or you can check out our Facebook fan page dedicated solely to the Barden Buccaneers. The last three years we have nicknamed our top three fencers Athos, Porthos, and Aramis, but since the coach recruited the top high school fencer in the world for the last two years running for our team we have the full set. We call the freshman d'Artagnan. Dar was the best fencer of the famous Musketeers and the youngest."

The two fencing nerds turned as their friends started to cheer as four Buccaneer fencers came out from the locker rooms. They cheered loudly for the four who all had three hash marks on their arms. Those around the Bellas group all hollered out together led by Beverly and Trevor. "Athos! Porthos! Aramis! D'Artagnan! Go Buccaneers!"

Each fencer raised their hand in acknowledgement as their moniker was called and that was when the Bellas and friends found out Beca was d'Artagnan.

"Oh look how small she looks out there. She is just so cute." Chloe gushed.

"Your toners showing." Fat Amy sing songed. Their friends laughed. "It's okay Red. We all know how much you and Blondie here are crushing on the hobbit. It's cool, it just leaves more guys for the rest of us with you three out of the way. Just so you know she is crushing on you two just as hard."

Sheila and Tayler both showed interest at this and saw that it wasn't news to any of the rest of Beca's friends including Jennifer and Caitlyn.

The women along with Jesse and Benji were fascinated as they watched the competition. Beca was one of the few freshman male or female to make it into the competition and the only one to make it to a point to fight center stage for one of the top three spots in any of the events.

Beca had secured third place in women's Foil and second in women's Epee', and now she was fighting center stage once again. The men's bouts were all over. Beca was facing a senior from Harvard who was the #1 female college fencer in the country. They were fighting for 1st and 2nd place in individual Saber competition, but also for the overall team title. If Beca could stay within four points of the senior by the end of the match Barden would place first in the team tournament for the first time ever.

The spectators were yelling for either d'Artagnan or Maykin. The Saber fighting involved more slashing. You could score with the edge of the blade unlike Foil or Epee'. Everything from the waist up, including arms and head, were legal hits. However, that excluded both hands, they were off limits like the lower torso.

Everyone could tell Maykin wasn't expecting Beca to give her such a close fight. Maykin went up by four immediately, but Beca fought back evening the score at six, then the two fencers battled back and forth until the end when time ran out. Beca lost 14-15, but won the day for her team and won herself another silver medal. Her team scooped her up as they cheered their first major tournament team win.

The Buccaneer fans were going crazy as well, including Beca's friends.

The teams all took their places around the Arena. The tournament heads set trophies on a long table along with medals to hand out to the team members. Notre Dame won third place, Harvard second, and for the first time Barden won first place and a big ass trophy and all the team members received a gold medal.

Next the officials handed out the medal for the top male and female Foil winners. Barden won Bronze for both. Beca the only freshman of the top six Foil fencers. Same when she received her silver medals for Epee' and Saber. The final trophies given of the day were for best overall fencer for those competing in more than one event. One of Beca's teammates and friends, Jeffrey, won third among the male fencers. The crowd went wild however when the tiny Barden freshman female won first place among the female fencers edging by Maykin by three points. A 1st place trophy was placed in Beca's hands to go with the gold, two silver, and one bronze medals she had around her neck.

The team and individual winners all posed for pictures and some reporters interviewed them. The media seemed particularly interested in the small freshman girl who had done so well in the tournament.

Beca thought she was done with her interviews and was making her way over to her friends. She saw the big proud smiles on Aubrey and Chloe's faces as they waved to her. Those smiles made her feel like a million bucks. As the freshman neared the stands fans converged on her and she had to sign programs for them before she could make it to her friends.

"Okay Beca you're a pretty bad ass hobbit and all those medals and stuff are pretty cool. I would take you croc and dingo wrestling with me." Fat Amy was kind of crazy.

"Thanks Amy." Before Beca could say more however she was interrupted by another reporter, but this one was actually from ESPN. The small brunette tried to stay calm as the guy asked for an interview. "Sure." Beca turned back to her friends. "I'll be right back." She rubbed her sweaty palms on her pants.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

**Not an overly long update but not really short either. At least it's something right. I know I took liberties with the fencing. Some aspects are factual that I looked up and some I made up because it made since for my story and worked with my story. I am by no means a fencing expert. I know what I looked up on wiki and on you tube. I call it creative license. *winks*smiles* I hope you enjoyed. Until Next Time…Holly **


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Lost Soul  
Pairing: Aubrey/Beca/Chloe  
Rating: Still T for now.

…**..**

Chapter 8

"Oh my, she is so awesome. I can't believe our girl's such a badass fencer. She's the best overall! I'm so proud of her. Beca so deserves her full scholarship." Chloe gushed as she clapped and bounced up and down.

"I know, she stood up so well to the other bigger and older fencers. We have to celebrate." Aubrey was just as proud of their girl.

"It looks like the reporters are finally done with her." Cynthia Rose commented as she saw Beca head their way her eyes only for Chloe and Aubrey.

"But the fans are not. I didn't even know there were fencing groupies." Stacie smiled as Beca signed autographs and posed for pictures.

"Why not? There are acapella groupies, it's only logical a sport like fencing would have them as well, especially with how popular movies and video games are these days involving swordplay." Denise observed.

The others thoughtfully agreed. Beca had only just made it to them as Fat Amy spouted out one of her outrageous comments when Beca was approached by another media person, but this one was big. ESPN was huge and the group saw Beca nervously wipe her hands as she moved away with the reporter and camerawoman.

Chloe grabbed Aubrey's arm. "Our girl is going to be on ESPN. We are so going to have to DVR it."

Aubrey laughed. "We will, although I wouldn't trade places with her right now for anything. I would probably stress vomit."

"You keep referring to her as 'our girl'." Stacie looked between her captains. "Are you meaning that as in all of the Bellas' girl or as in Chloe and Aubrey's girl?" She smirked as the two captains blushed.

"Busted." CR called out.

"We are both dating her." Aubrey admitted a little worried about how they would react.

"It's about time, maybe soon the distracting tension between you guys will be satisfied. You can cut it with a knife. Chloe can't keep her hands off the midget during practice and Beca and Aubrey's bickering is like foreplay." Stacie said and the others laughed as the seniors blushed.

"I can't believe Beca held out on me. I'm her favorite lesbro." Jesse feigned shock.

"Hey, I could be her favorite lesbro. She likes my magic better than your movies." Benji shot back at his friend.

"Guys let's see if we can hear what the reporter is asking her." CR moved closer to where the interview was taking place followed closely by the others.

….

"So is competing at this level much different from the World under 18 Tournament you fought in and won the last two years. I believe it was held in Paris your junior year and London your senior year." The reporter asked.

"It is a bit different. The pressure is more constant now and I'm also competing for my team as well as myself. In the Junior World Championships I only had to worry about myself. I actually like the team play here at Barden. I like the coaches and my teammates. It's why I chose Barden over the other schools that tried recruiting me. I wanted to go somewhere I could really make a difference and not get lost as just another cog in the wheel."

"I heard Notre Dame, Harvard, Yale, Duke, Princeton and Oxford all wanted you among many other schools. You were also approached by schools because of your musical talents as well as academics. Many of the schools who were interested in your fencing were also after you for those as well. Did you really turn down Julliard's offer and MIT's?" The man from ESPN continued.

"Yes. It was a huge decision, but my high school roommate was my sounding board and helped me sort through everything and it came down to full scholarships and where I felt most comfortable. I ended up at Barden."

"What does your friend say about how well you're doing now?"

"Umm, I'm sure she would be rooting me on, but she was killed right after we graduated in an auto accident. She was a really gifted photographer."

"I'm sorry for your loss." The reporter shifted gears.

"What do you think about the rumors that say you will be nationally ranked high enough to make the Olympic team soon? Will you participate if given the chance?"

"I would. It is a great honor to represent your country at the Olympics. Although it is a hard road to get there. It is the ultimate goal of many fencers."

"Well you have moved up the national ranking after your wins last week and today. We will be keeping an eye on you and maybe we will be seeing you representing the USA in 2016 in Rio."

…..

Beca made her way over to Chloe and Aubrey almost getting knocked down as the redhead launched herself at her. "You were so great Beca. You will be kicking all their butts before the season is over." The senior kissed the small fencer on the cheek.

The freshman laughed. "I hope so and thanks for the vote of confidence."

Aubrey moved to Beca's other side putting her arm around the brunette giving her a one armed hug. "There is no doubt. Now what's this the reporter said about you going to The Olympics? That is like huge."

"Yeah, you have to be seriously one of the top ranked fencers in the nation to go to the Olympics. I made it to the junior Olympics and won gold, now I want to go for the real deal. I fought in some high ranking meets over the summer to help improve my national ranking as well as get in practice for the more challenging college competitions. Being on scholarship I can only compete for ranking points and not prize money, but I'm okay with that. I'm not in it for the money. Comparatively the money isn't really much anyway." Beca explained.

"You really turned down Julliard. I applied and they didn't give me the time of day." Jesse pouted.

"I'm impressed by MIT. You're a big nerdy badass. You're smart, a musical genius, and got mad fencing skills. Someday we'll be sharing stories about we knew you when." CR teased.

Beca laughed. "If I'm lucky."

"Hey d'Artagnan you were great out there today and thanks for the autograph. We have all kinds of stuff to put up on Facebook and our other social media sites now thanks to you." Beverly turned to Beca's friends. "If you guys want to learn more about Dar here you should google Beca Mitchell, Cambridge Washington Prep School for girls. There are articles on her going all the way back to when she was just a little girl like 5 or 6 years old. You could also checkout our Facebook page as I have links to them there."

Beca groaned as Beverly Fangirl shared that info.

"Oh yay! Cool, mysterious Beca Badass Mitchell unveiled." Jesse teased.

"Don't make me come after you with sharp pointy things. It won't end well for you." The fencer threatened.

They all laughed as Jesse hid behind Benji.

Chloe shifted the fencer's focus. "Beca meet my mom Caitlyn Beale. Mom this is Beca, the girl I told you about."

Beca offered her hand. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Beale."

The redheaded woman took her hand drawing her into a hug just like her daughter would do. "It's so nice to meet you Beca. Chloe talks about you non-stop. Please call me Caitlyn, dear."

"Chloe speaks highly of you and the rest of your family often Mrs., I mean Caitlyn."

With a hand to her back Aubrey drew Beca's attention to her mom. "Beca this is my mom Jennifer Posen."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Posen. Aubrey thinks the world of you and has informed me on more than one occasion that you are one of her best friends as well as an awesome mom." Again the girl smiled offering her hand only to be pulled into a hug, though not as all-encompassing as Caitlyn's, it was still caring.

"My girl talks about you just as much as Chloe does. I look forward to getting to know you and please call me Jennifer, Beca."

"I look forward to it as well Jennifer." Beca looked around at her friends and saw Sheila and Taylor among everyone. "I see everyone has met Sheila and Tayler."

Sheila stepped close hugging Beca too. "Tayler and Jennifer are friends and colleagues of a sort. They are both attorneys though in different fields." She pulled back looking Beca over. "You did great out there once again dear and you can add these to the medals you won last week."

"You won medals last week too? We are going to have to see those as well." Chloe said emphatically.

The fencer only grinned. "We will see. Now I better go change and gather up my gear. Do any of you have room for me or should I ride the bus back to Barden?"

"You're with us." Chloe and Aubrey spoke together and blushed.

The brunette smirked. "Okay, I won't be long." She soon disappeared into the locker rooms.

Jennifer approached Tayler and Sheila. "Would you two like to join us? We are all going to eat and celebrate Beca's triumphs today. I have a feeling she hasn't had many such celebrations."

"I believe you're right about that." Sheila wondered how much the other woman knew about Beca. "I would love to come."

"Me too. I've only known Beca for a short time, but she's quickly endeared herself to me." Tayler enjoyed Beca's quick wit and snarky comments.

Aubrey and Chloe looked down at their phones as they each received a text from Beca. _'What lot r u parked n? U can head on out &amp; I'll follow soon. Coach wants quick word with me &amp; others.'_

Aubrey sent the lot and row number as Chloe told the others of their group what was going on.

Sheila and Taylor had parked not too far from Beca's other friends near the school vans and buses. Benji and Jesse had been dropped off by Donald on his way to visit his family and were going to ride with the girls to the restaurant and back to Barden.

They were all waiting by the cars talking about where they wanted to go eat. Dave and Buster's had been the establishment decided on. They could eat and have fun playing games.

Jesse was the first one to spot Beca walking across the lot carrying a backpack on one shoulder, and a big fencing bag on the other with her trophy in her arms. The medals were nowhere in sight. "There she is. It's about time. I thought she got lost."

…..

**Hey all, sorry it has been so long. Life and writer's block have been hitting me pretty hard lately. I know this update is short, but hey at least it is an update. I am going to try and get at least some short updates going with my stories and hope that my writing muse will wake the heck up and the force will be with me again. I feel like I have been trapped on the darkside for too long. LOL sorry watched Star Wars movies recently. Well I hope you enjoy this short update and know that I have not forgotten my writing. Until next time…Holly.**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Lost Soul  
Pairing: Aubrey/Beca/Chloe  
Rating: Still T for now

…**..**

Chapter 9

Beca was only a few buses away from her friends when a sandy haired woman in a Harvard polo shirt called her name.

"Hey Dar! You did really well out there today." The woman moved well into Beca's personal space. "I wasn't expecting quite the challenge you gave me." The woman pulled a card out of her back pocket. "You're pretty hot and a good fencer. I find you worthy of having my number." The pretty woman leaned in very close sliding the card into Beca's front shirt pocket. "Call or text me. We can hook up after our next meet or something. I find you scrumptious." Maykin tapped the uncomfortable brunette on the nose before winking and flouncing off towards her bus making sure to put plenty of sway in her hips.

Beca could hardly believe the girl's audacity. Maykin found her worthy, well the freshman didn't find the Harvard woman worthy at all. She shook her head in displeasure, but before she could move on "D'Artagnan" was called. The DJ was really starting to hate that name. The brunette turned to find a very attractive blond guy rapidly approaching from the Duke bus.

"Hi! You did really great out there today. I have a feeling you'll be doing even better by the end of the season. I'm Rick. I noticed that you were pretty close to Jeff on your team." He leaned in close. "I was wondering if he was seeing anyone? I heard we had a lot in common if you know what I mean."

Beca smiled. "Sorry Rick, he is very much taken, engaged actually. They plan to wed after graduation."

"The best ones are always taken. I noticed Maykin wants you. She only chases top fencers. My best friend Mandy has been trying to get her attention since sophomore year."

"Mandy can have her for all I care. I'm very much not interested." The freshman discreetly drew the number from her pocket and slipped it into his hand. "Maykin's card. I wish Mandy luck." Beca smiled. "I heard that dark haired guy over there at the end of the Notre Dame bus asking about you and mentioning how hot he thought you were. He's actually checking you out now. If I were you I would get his number and see where things go."

Rick glanced over finding the short fencer was right. "Thanks Dar. You're pretty cool." He hugged her before bouncing back. "Stay cool till we meet again faire d'Artagnan." He called loudly with a grin on his face and a hand to his heart.

"Good luck Ricky, I think you'll need it." Beca rolled her eyes smirking at the guy's silly antics.

…..

Chloe and Aubrey smiled when they saw Beca approaching, but frowned when that Maykin chic began hitting on their girl.

"You two may want to make her officially your girlfriend soon. I mean she already has Hat stalking her all over campus and now fencer chics are after her. Better snatch her up before someone else does. Little Frodo there is a catch." Stacie said as she moved to stand by the senior Bellas.

They silently watched as the woman gave Beca her number and sauntered sexily off and Beca was then approached by a very attractive guy.

"Damn, Shawty's got it going on and all she's doing is walking across a parking lot." CR teased. She knew Beca was completely into Chloe and Aubrey, but she thought trio should make it official as well. It might be unconventional, but the three women seemed to belong together.

The group continued to watch as the scene played out as the blonde guy walked away backwards calling out to Beca and she too him.

The small fencer was laughing when she reached her friends. "That guy is a weirdo, but funny. He sort of reminds me of Jesse."

"Hey, I'm not a weirdo." Jesse sputtered.

"Sure whatever you say." Beca said in a voice of obvious disbelief.

"What was that all about?" Aubrey was not pleased in the least with having Beca hit on right in front of her.

"Well apparently Maykin finds me worthy to give her number too. Miss Stuck-up actually said that. Like I would want her number." The DJ rolled her eyes. "Anyway Rick wanted to know if Jeff was available, but Jeff is engaged to the other male fencer on our team who also competes in all events. They're getting married after graduation. Anyway, I told him about the Notre Dame guy who was into him and I also gave him Maykin's card to give to his best friend Mandy who apparently has had a crush on the creepy girl for a couple of years. Better her than me." Beca shrugged. "Hey where can I put my stuff these bags and trophy are getting heavy?"

Caitlyn Beale laughed at the pleased smiles now on Chloe and Aubrey's faces. Beca had easily washed away both girls' jealousy without much effort at all. "You can put them in the trunk of my car." The older woman popped it open and took the backpack from Beca placing it carefully into the compartment as the small woman did the same with her fencing bag.

"Thanks, Caitlyn." Beca rolled her shoulders. "I better hold on to this so it doesn't get broken by the shifting bags." Indicating her trophy. "So now what? I hope we can eat soon because I'm starved."

"We thought we could all head over to Dave and Busters and celebrate how well you kicked butt today." Chloe said as she took the trophy from Beca. "Does that sound good to you?"

"Sounds fun. I've never been to Dave and Busters, but have heard of them." She didn't mention that she hadn't really had any real celebration dinners with anyone who actually cared about her.

Aubrey took her hand leading the fencer around the car. "Just so you know the cat is out of the bag that we are all dating and everyone seems fine with it and very encouraging."

"I didn't think it would be long. I had to confess to CR to get her to help me get you all here. I'm glad they know and are okay with it." Beca squeezed the blonde's hand in reassurance before climbing into the backseat between Chloe and Aubrey.

Chloe was grinning as she placed the tall trophy between her feet it came up to the top of the seat in front of her. "We are going to have to display this and your medals. Since you don't have room in your dorm room we can do it at our apartment since we have loads of space. We also want to see the ones from last week you won. You didn't even mention you had won medals last week. We are going to have a serious talk about you holding that information out on us."

"If I would have told you, you would have wanted to have seen the medals and it would have given away what sport I played and ruined the surprise for today." Reaching into the cargo pocket on her tan pants she pulled out the medals she had won that day. "See, they have fencers on them." She passed a couple to each woman. "You two can have those if you want them." She blushed no one had ever really cared about her trophies and things before. "If you really want the ones from last week we will have to stop by my storage unit and get them. I already dropped them off there so they wouldn't be found in my dorm by accident."

"Thank you for the medals Beca we will cherish them and show them off with pride." Aubrey smiled over the blushing Beca's head at Chloe getting the same in return. They were going to always let Beca know how proud of her they were. Aubrey already had plans in her head for a display wall to showcase all of the trophies and medals that she was sure Beca would receive.

"Where is this storage unit? We may be able to drop by it after we eat on our way back towards Barden." Jennifer asked from the front seat.

"It's on this side of Barden as we are heading in. It is that nice place with the climate controlled units and the extra security. I keep everything that I have accumulated over the years there and all the things that I have no place for in my dorm at the moment. At boarding school I was able to store all of my musical instruments and things in the music department, but hear I only have room for my small mixing deck and a small keyboard." Beca said catching the attention of everyone in the car.

"Do you have a lot of musical instruments and things?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, I have some awesome mixing gear and a super desktop computer that has the best programs on it. I also have conventional instruments as well as electronic ones. I've been thinking of renting someplace I can set them all up so I can use them, but I haven't had the time to look for an affordable space yet. I really miss playing." Beca didn't mention the loads of awards and things she had kept since she first started boarding school and summer camps in the hopes that someone would one day care enough to want to see them.

"Exactly how many instruments do you play?" Aubrey asked.

"I don't know. I can play just about anything if you give me a little time to mess with it. I spent a lot of the money I was sent every month on the instruments. It was nice having my own and not having to barrow from the school. It also made it easier for me to pick up any that caught my interest." Beca blushed again at the looks she was receiving from everyone in the car.

…..

**Hello again with another short update. A short update is better than no update. ;-) I am still plucking away at my keyboard or even in an actual paper notebook *gasp* trying to get back in the groove. I hope you enjoy this little short chapter. Until next time…Holly.**


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Lost Soul  
Pairing: Aubrey/Beca/Chloe  
Rating: T is still hanging on.

…**..**

Chapter 10

They all had a great time at the restaurant and it was after 8pm when the group was back in their cars. The other Bellas along with Jesse and Benji headed directly back to campus to hang out. Caitlyn however headed directly for the storage facility even with darkness quickly approaching. They weren't too worried since the place was in a nice area of town and had excellent security, Sheila and Taylor were following the little group in their car. The gate guard let them in and Beca instructed the elder woman where her unit was located.

The unit was keypad accessible with the option of adding your own lock to the door as well, which Beca had done. After unlocking and rolling up the door she flipped on the light.

"Come on in. Most of my things are in Rubbermaid totes since they hold up better than boxes and I can open and close them at will without having to worry about tape and stuff." The walls had shelves which were lined with different colors of totes in varying sizes. The back and center of the room was filled with wooden shipping crates. "The wooden crates are all of my instruments and delicate gear that doesn't need to be jarred around."

"What is in the huge crate on the bottom?" Chloe asked looking around at everything.

"A baby grand piano."

"Really? That is so cool. I would be all for you setting it up at our place if you wanted too, though you would have to play for us sometime." The redhead grinned.

"I wouldn't mind that, if you really wouldn't mind having it at you and Bree's apartment."

"We would love to have it at our place. Actually we have more than enough room for you to bring all of your musical gear there. I would be really interested in hearing you play all of them and seeing you mixing music." Aubrey assured as their apartment was huge and lofty with lots of empty space that she and Chloe had not been sure how to fill.

"Oh totes!" The other senior was nodding eagerly.

"I guess I could do that, if you're really sure?" Beca really didn't want to impose on anyone.

"They wouldn't be offering so eagerly if they weren't sure Beca." Caitlyn put her arm around the small young woman. "Now is it more music stuff in all of these totes?"

"Some are records that I use for mixing and things and a couple have my computer and stuff in them, a few have personal things like yearbooks, a few letters, and pictures, but the majority have the awards and things I have received since I went to boarding school at 5." The DJ blushed at the looks of disbelief on the women's faces.

"Most of these are filled with your awards?" Jennifer Posen looked at all the totes. "Are they all for fencing?"

"No. I have academic awards, music awards, and other sports that I played when I was younger before size really mattered. Although I did stick with softball, soccer, gymnastics, and golf all the way up to high school graduation. I didn't really have a social or family life so I filled my time with a lot of different things even in the summer and I am a bit competitive so if I participated I always did the best I could and sometimes that earned me awards or certificates and things like that." Beca just shrugged like what she revealed was no big deal.

Aubrey got a thoughtful look on her face. "Would you mind moving all of this stuff to our place? There is plenty of storage space in the old department store below our apartment for anything you want to store and the security is excellent there and so is the climate control. Our family already uses it for storage. It would also save money from the rental here and you could get to your stuff easier anytime you liked. Also we would all like to see your awards and things if you wouldn't mind showing them to us. I know Chloe and I would like to display some in our apartment."

"I would love to see all of your awards and things. They deserve to be looked at instead of stored away in some box all the time." Sheila added wanting nothing more than to hug the girl and was once again furious with her soon to be ex-husband for lying to her for years about Beca, she would have been there for the girl if she had known the truth of the situation.

"Really? Most of them have been in boxes since I got them. I didn't have anyone who wanted to see them or cared really." Beca's voice was low and she had an odd feeling in her stomach at having them show interest in seeing her things.

"Well you do now kiddo." Tayler grinned once again feeling her heartstrings being pulled by the young woman and it made her want to annihilate a certain Professor Mitchell in divorce court even more.

"Yeah, we want to know all about you Becs." Chloe hugged her hopefully soon-to-be official girlfriend.

"I guess that would be okay." She moved over to the latest box she had been putting her awards and things in. "Here are the medals from last week." The brunette pulled out three more medals.

Aubrey and Chloe moved over next to her peeking into the box. "What are the rest of these trophies, plaques and medals for?" The blonde asked.

"The fencing tournaments I was in this past summer to help build up my ranking and get some practice in." Beca shrugged once again.

"Then we are taking this whole box with us. We can discuss the transport of the rest of your things to our building later, sweetie." Chloe helped put everything back in the box.

Beca could only shake her head wondering how she had managed to have two such amazing women care about her.

Sheila must have read her mind. "More than just those two care about you Beca. All of us here do and so do the rest of the Bellas and your two bros who were at the meet today. You're an amazing person dear and very worthy of being cared for. Get used to it Beca." She said low for the girl's ears alone.

"I'll try and thanks for coming last week and today. It really means a lot to me." The little DJ wasn't used to having so many good feeling directed towards her or having them rushing through her own body and wasn't sure what to do with it all.

"I only wish I could have been there for you sooner dear, but I am here now and I'm not going anywhere." Sheila might only be the girl's stepmom for a few more months and she might have failed at it for all the years before because she trusted Thomas, but no matter what she would now watch out for Beca always and be her friend if nothing else.

Sensing Beca was getting a little overwhelmed Jennifer stepped in. "It's getting late we should get these girls back home. I bet Beca is pretty tired after all the hard work and excitement of the day."

"You're right. Come on ladies let's get out of here." Caitlyn ushered everyone out with Aubrey carrying the box of Beca's latest awards.

Beca was the last out turning off the light and securing the door.

…..

An hour later found three freshly showered young women sitting on the couch in Aubrey and Chloe's apartment looking through the box. Chloe was setting all the trophies on the coffee table beside the one Beca had won that day. Aubrey was pulling out the medals and plaques the brunette had won.

"This is so cool, baby. I bet you could kick Will Turner's ass." The redhead grinned.

Beca groaned, even she knew Pirates of the Caribbean. What fencer didn't?

"Our little one is much hotter too." The blonde added with a smirk.

Beca could only blush still not used to how much the two women seemed to like her and were attracted to her.

After everything was out onto the coffee table Bree moved the tote out of the way and the three of them relaxed back on the sofa. The two seniors each held one of the freshman's hands, they simply relaxed listening to music for a few minutes.

"Beca there is something Bree and I would like to ask you and we are kind of nervous about it." Chloe turned towards the brunette one foot tucked under herself still holding the small hand in her own.

Aubrey turned mirroring Chloe's position. "Beca we would really like to take this to the next level and make you our girlfriend. Our official and exclusive girlfriend."

"So will you be our girlfriend Beca?" Chloe finished.

"Oh! Wow! Really?" Beca couldn't help it, this was like a dream come true again. She was really starting to like Chloe and Aubrey's couch good things kept happening to her on it.

"Really Beca. So will you?" The blonde squeezed the hand she was holding as she fought her nerves.

"I…Yeah…Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend and have you both as mine. You do want to be mine too right?" The brunette asked still unsure of herself.

"Of course. You may not have known it, but we have been yours since we met you and began crushing on you." Chloe confided before sweeping in taking her new girlfriend's mouth showing her just how happy she was.

Beca was breathless and dazed when the redhead backed off. "I'm falling for you hard Beca and I can't wait for the first time I get to refer to you as my girlfriend." She hugged the smaller woman before moving so Aubrey could kiss their girl.

The blonde moved in until she was sharing breath with Beca. "You have made me so incredibly happy little one and I am falling for you just as hard as Chloe is. You're an incredible woman and I am so glad you are mine and Chlo's." Aubrey smirked before closing the distance starting gentle before slowly ramping up the heat of the kiss diving her tongue into her love's hot mouth causing the younger woman to moan as her mouth was taken over.

Just like always it tripped a switch inside of Beca every time Aubrey or Chloe took control when they were in private and she couldn't help giving up several moans and maybe a groan or two while Aubrey took every coherent thought Beca had in her brain. Chloe had started the job of turning the brunette's brain to mush and Aubrey definitely finished it.

Aubrey pulled back when she felt the need for fresh air. It was very heady kissing Beca, she submitted so beautifully to both her and Chloe. Not to mention she was a great kisser.

"God that was hot. I feel the need to take another shower, a cold one this time." Chloe teased making her two girlfriends chuckle.

Beca snuggled into her girlfriends. "I feel so amazing right now. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life." She whispered trying to fight off a yawn, it really had been a long day.

"We feel the same little one." Aubrey kissed her new girl's temple.

"Very much so, little bug." Chloe kissed her other temple.

"Little bug?" The brunette quirked a brow.

"Bree calls you little one. I needed something special to call you too and I like little bug. You are little and you do have a bug tattooed on your arm. I thought you would like that better than little flower." The redhead joked.

"Yeah much better than little flower. I don't think I could have handled that nickname at all." The DJ actually pouted.

"You are so adorable." Aubrey smiled. "And I agree, little flower doesn't really suit you, but I do like little bug. It's much better."

"I'm not adorable." The pout continued.

"So aca-adorable." Chloe thought that Beca was the cutest thing ever at that moment. "Now let's get your tired little sexy backside to bed. We are all sleeping in tomorrow." Standing Chloe and Bree pulled their precious girl up off the couch and into the bedroom. Now that Beca was theirs they were going to do their level best to have her between them in bed as much as possible.

Beca only grumbled adorably as she was steered to the bedroom and eventually tucked safely and happily between her two amazing girlfriends in another one of their oversized shirts.

…..

**Well look at this another update! The sky must be falling, run Chicken Little run! Ha Ha! But seriously they are finally official and now I just have to figure out where to take this next and if I want to take this story to places that it could go that might make some people uncomfortable. I have noticed many have very definite ideas about whether or not I should have Beca be submissive or not in some of my stories that have touched on that sort of thing. I have written her character both ways, but her being submissive in private just plays for me easier. Beca is usually a more dominate presence when she is around others, but when she interacts more privately with someone she often seems to be the one giving in or seeing things someone else's way that is why I so often write her as privately submissive. Okay I shall now climb off of my soapbox post this chapter and please if you are going to all harsh on my views just keep them to yourselves. I don't mind constructive criticism at all, but flaming rants are just ridiculous. If something bugs you that much then don't read it. **

**On a lighter note I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it was a little longer than the last few. Until Next Time…Holly.**


End file.
